GOODBYE PART2
by odiexl36
Summary: ZUES TAKES IOLAUS TO HIDE HIM IOLAUS WANTS TO DO THE RIGHT THING TO SAVE EVERYONE AND LET ZEUS KILL HIM


LOST IN THE LIGHT PART2

As zeus and iolaus came to this place,is was so bright and empty.  
iolaus looked are we iolaus are light in between worlds.  
you are safe here iolaus,and you can watch the world below as zeus walked with iolaus to this pond,it was glowing .you can see hercules here,zeus pointed down.  
and there was looked worried and looked at zeus,can he see me he asked.  
the only way for hercules to see you is he paused,you have to make peace with the light.  
peace iolaus said,how do i do that iolaus have to dig inside your heart, find your true show your feelings for hercuels.  
zeus knew if iloaus made peace with the light he will if he dont he will be lost here forever.  
he lied to hes swallowed zeus had too for all the gods sake,  
even zeus closed hes eyes,as iolaus got on one knee,looking deep in the pond.  
searching hes 's not working iolaus he turned had left him there.  
zeus iolaus shouted where are you.

hours later

hercules was walking up alcmenas house he's mothers.  
alcmena he's mother was outside in the garden.  
what a nice surprise to see you hercules she said.  
she seen the way hercules wrong hercules she asked.  
hello mother he inside dear she took he's hand and they both walked inside the sat down and he told her everything that was was like a second son too dahak is comming back she said in shock.  
and he wants you say zeus has iolaus,to save him.  
she knew that did not sound she said.  
you must go find him,before it will be too late.  
hercules did not understand he looked at her confused.  
if dahak is comming back,zeus will not help you save iolaus.  
he will,before she could jumped in to say he promised me he said he will keep iolaus he tell you were he was taking iolaus she looked like he just seen a ghost.  
ZEUS!!!!. HERCULES SHOUTED,COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME.  
zeus heard the a flash he was there,standing in the kitchen.  
where is iolaus did you lie to me,hercules shouted. so help me i will kill you all hercules shouted.  
iolaus was watching hercules alcmena and zeus.  
he started to shout and scream as loud as he could.  
but no one heard him.i'am here can you see me,can you hear me.  
he kept on shouting untill he's throat was sore.  
then he fell to the ground and started to cry.

tell me where he is,father hercules take me too him.  
zeus shook he's head he loved he's son and hated too see him in take my hand he told hercules.  
i can only do this once,said took hes hand.  
and they left in a hercules seen a bright light.  
hercules heard a shout, was iolaus.  
hercules looked so happy and they both ran up to each other.  
hercules and iolaus grabed hold of each other tight with a warm hug.  
are you ok he eyes sparkled with a blink of an eye,iolaus was gone and hercules found hes self back home with hes mother.  
iolaus was about to tell hercules no, but hercules was gone.  
hercules shouted iolaus, as he looked was in rage DAMN YOU!! he !!!,hercules shouted.  
iolaus turned around to see zeus there behind him.  
wheres is at home for you your time is nearly up.  
iolaus turned back to was out of hope he was lost.  
zeus what will happen he asked.i can't i just can't let this happen.  
i know you promised hercules not to kill me,but if it means saving everyonehe just looked at him and waited for iolaus to say it.  
take my life he i have one thing i want you to do for me iolaus said.i want hercules to see me and hear me beforei go.

i want him to know it was i who wanted to do this.  
done zeus walked back to the put hes hand on the pond.  
and they both seen ! shouted iolaus.  
hercules seen him on the wall of the i must tell you something.  
i know you love me,and i love you too.i want you to know that means more then anything.  
we had great times together, and it was knew what iolaus was going to say.  
iolaus please dont say it leave me iolaus.i have to iolaus cried out.  
hercules i have to go,i will miss you. you were the best friend i could ever have.  
just then iolaus was !!! NOOOOOO!! hercules cried out. 


End file.
